the_crafting_dead_roleplay_by_sgcbarbierianfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick (SGC Series)
"Ugh what's that noise? What the hell is that!?" -Nick, encountering his first walker. Nick is the main protagonist of SGCBarbierian's ''The Crafting Dead ''role play. He is the leader of the main group, and the character in which the story follows. Overview Nick is an initial survivor of the zombie apocalypse. When Shark joins Nick and Ghetto, Nick takes on the role of the leader of the group. He isn't the best shot, but he can hold his own. Personality Throughout the series, Nick shows leadership abilities, and is very level-headed. He keeps the group together when they're looking to fall apart. Allies * Ghetto * Jordan * Cyanide * AK * Shark * Jess * Gray * Barney * Jin * Sky * ARod * Uni * Cory * Husky * Kyle Enemies * AK * Louis * Red * Ross * Red-Hooded Bandit * Greenfield Bandits * Heyworth Cannibals * Walkers Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Nick before the apocalypse hit, ironically, other than that he lived in Seaport, and at the house that he woke up in. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Nick wakes up to find dead people walking around, and immediately begins searching his house for supplies. He eventually finds a crowbar, which he uses to kill his first walker. He later leaves his house and begins to search the city, and finds bandages, food, and a few weapons, of which include a SCAR-20. He eventually turns a corner to find a man, who reveals his name to be Ghetto. Nick acknowledges that Ghetto is friendly, and they decide to team up and search the city for even more supplies. After a while of getting supplies, they stumble upon a park, and there, they find a horde of walkers. They immediately flee, Ghetto manages to jump over the fence, but Nick is forced to run away and find the exit. He eventually does, but now they're split up. Nick runs around the neighborhood trying to find Ghetto, and finds him in a house on the corner. They then decide to hold up there for the night. The next morning, they decide to split up and go on separate supply runs, and meet back up at the house later that day. Ghetto covers the docks, while Nick covers the rest of the neighborhood and some of the city. At the end of the day, Nick makes his way back to the house, but Ghetto is nowhere to be found. Two days pass, and Nick concludes that something happened to Ghetto, and decides to go looking for him. He searches a warehouse, which is connected to a run down fort type of thing, which leads out into the shipyard. Nick notices a person keeping watch on a ship, who isn't Ghetto, and concludes that that must be the guy that took Ghetto. He goes behind the person, and manages to hop aboard the ship. He searches the ship, and eventually finds Ghetto, handcuffed. He finds the key, and frees him, and they get off of the ship undetected. They make it back to the house, and Ghetto reveals the person's name to be AK. Ghetto also reveals that AK knows where their house is, and so the two decide to leave and find a new place in the morning. The next day, while searching for a new base, they find a mall, and loot it, but start to hear gun shots, and conclude that it's AK, and run away. An unspecified amount of time passes, and Ghetto and Nick are now "Hunkered Down" at a new base, with tons of barbed wire, supplies, and a place to sleep for both of them. It's revealed by Ghetto that they've been working on a watch tower, which is on top of a wind mill, and they head over there to work on it some more. The next day, while talking about growing a farm, Nick and Ghetto hear cries of help from somebody. They go to check out what it is, and find Jordan. They let him inside, and let him join the group. Jordan takes them to where he's holding up, and it turns out to be the run down fort that's connected to the ware house that Nick discovered. They return to the base and call it a night. The next day, they go to a Lowe's to get some farming supplies, and find AK on their way out, and chase him into a building. AK outsmarts them, and kidnaps Jordan. Nick and Ghetto decide to find AK and get Jordan back. Nick goes to the watch tower, and sees AK going towards the shipyard, and they trap him and handcuff him. AK tells them that Seaport is marked for Napalm, and that he can get Nick, Ghetto, and Jordan off of the island, as long as they help repair his ship. They agree, and lock AK up, and start to gather the needed supplies. They eventually find all of the supplies, and patch up the ship, but notice that another ship is gone. They go to see if AK is still locked up, and discover that he somehow managed to break out, take Jordan, and leave Seaport on another ship. Nick and Ghetto go back to their base, and gather the rest of their supplies, and take the ship that they patched up out of Seaport, in pursuit of AK. Crafting Dead Movie While on the ship, Nick and Ghetto run out of fuel, and decide to make a pit stop at a nearby island. Killed Victims: * 3 Unnamed Bandits * Red-hooded Bandit (Indirectly Caused) * Numerous counts of walkers Category:Protagonist Category:Seaport